


栖身暗影 Living in the Shadows

by lemohoho



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, d/s undertone, dragon - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemohoho/pseuds/lemohoho
Summary: 在Anakin师从Obi-Wan的训练期间，Anakin意外发现自己对自己的师父有种支配的欲望。简而言之：Anakin的翅膀硬了，于是下面也硬了。(但本文没啥车。)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	栖身暗影 Living in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读之前的提醒：本文作者最近才磕上Obikin，基本只看过电影系列，对很多星战世界的细节没有过太深的研究，本文也有很多没有考证的地方，另外也有一些私自的设定和改动，请原谅我的错误和设定<3。

“意念控制只适用于意志不坚定的人。”Anakin记得Obi-Wan曾经这么跟他说。

Anakin正低头看着跪在自己的脚边的师父。

他能听到Obi-Wan间或发出的颤抖的呼气的声音，与其相伴的是他突然收缩胸廓与前伸的脖颈，双唇微微颤抖而几近触碰。

欲言又止，压抑着颤栗的感觉，Obi-Wan直直地盯着Anakin的领口。

Obi-Wan向来在很多事情上很是对的，他懂得学徒的心理，他懂得提高的方法，他知道Anakin的习惯与暴脾气。

Anakin侧过脸低头看着自己的师父闪动的睫毛，一股欲望从他的腹部涌起。

Anakin的手直接伸向Obi-Wan的下颌的一侧。

在触碰到的那一瞬间，Obi-Wan望向Anakin掠夺性的目光，颤抖地说出：“Anakin。”

Anakin用指尖细细抚摸着Obi-Wan的下颌线，初次探索那边柔软的肌肤，随后指尖伸到耳朵的后侧，揉搓那边一根一根的发丝。

*

光剑舞动的嗡嗡声从训练室传来，单单从声音就似乎可以看到练剑两人的相争、相持再挣脱，短暂的沉默之后转头坠入了新的波澜。

此时天色仍然昏暗，而Anakin在早晨的训练已经开始，尽管Anakin已经习惯早起，但是训练室的灯光仍然让他有种是深夜的错觉。

Anakin在每次早起的时候，总是觉得他能吸入一片寂静，仿佛一切生灵归于沉寂，仿佛万物未曾存在，星球间也未曾联络。

这片寂静每天都被光剑的嗡嗡声打碎。

训练了这么久，Anakin的梦里几乎都是这个声音，现在Anakin甚至可以根据光剑的音调判断光剑的舞动速度。

今天的训练如同往常一样，令Anakin有些暗喜的是，今天他与Obi-Wan僵持的时间似乎比以往要更长一些。

也可能正是这种暗喜，让Anakin在一个躲闪时突然一下向后摔倒在地，还没等他感觉到臀部的疼痛，他就看到Obi-Wan明晃晃的光剑对着他的脖子。

“你刚刚走神了。”Obi-Wan扬了扬眉毛，一边收起了光剑，顺势弯腰帮助Anakin起身，“想什么呢？”

“按照我这种次次输的节奏，你会不会真的有一次把我给砍伤了。”Anakin略带着笑意，一把抓住师父的手臂与肩膀，借力站起。

Obi-Wan转过头直视着Anakin，头颈向前一伸，仿佛用原力发送了一个问号。

Anakin恢复到训练时的严肃：“说实话，我都不知道我走神了，就算我努力集中精力，但有的时候总是会觉得自己不受控制。”

“你不能强迫你的思维保持专心。这需要大量的训练，以及耐心，我的徒弟。”不同于进攻时的章法与节奏，Obi-Wan教导Anakin的语气总是那么放松而温和。

这种温和总是成功让Anakin有些愧疚，他知道他落后其他学徒很多：“这么多训练下来，我总是感觉有一种力量不受我的控制。我只感到沮丧。我就像是个学不会东西的没用的徒弟。”

“Anakin，你的原力很强，这给你带来了很大的力量，但在这巨大的力量背后，需要的是更大的控制力。”

Obi-Wan将手搭在Anakin的肩膀上，一字一句地说：“这时你也要珍惜你心中的不安与躁动，你不能直接去控制它们，你所抗拒的东西，你越压抑，它们越加猖狂。”

“我究竟该如何做到呢？师父。”Anakin的语调仍有些茫然。

“耐心些，我的徒弟。我们还有无数的训练要做。”

“另外，Anakin，你要记住，你不是一个没用的徒弟，有时我甚至觉得我不配得当你的师傅。”Obi-Wan又拍了以下Anakin的肩膀，离开了训练室。

Anakin站立在原地，发现训练室遍布着天亮前独有的淡青的色泽。

*

如果失败是常态的话，那么这次Anakin又被Obi-Wan的光剑对准喉咙的时候，Anakin的眼皮抬都没有抬起。

但Anakin在心底里，是越来越敬佩自己的师父了，每次自己的未注意的漏洞暴露在Obi-Wan面前后，他才越加发现Obi-Wan的厉害之处，他也越发觉得自己永远像在补自己那张捞不到鱼的破网。

“这几天进步很大啊，Anakin。下次教你如何破解这类的进攻。”Obi-Wan的语气轻快而自在。

“每天沮丧一点点嘛。”Anakin像是习惯性无奈。

Obi-Wan笑着说：“也别太沮丧，你的师父还是有点水平的，等到有一天你真的打败我了，那以后我的飞船都给你开。”

Anakin突然两眼放光：“一言为定。”

“今天的训练结束之前，我想带你去冥想室一趟。”

“好的，师父。”Anakin知道冥想室的训练偶尔会作为平常训练的补充，以助于精神与身体的协调。

*

Anakin跟着Obi-Wan走进了冥想室，他们面对面盘腿而坐。Obi-Wan轻轻一扫，隔空将灯光关闭。

隔绝了外界的光线，只有微弱的光线从百叶窗中穿透了进来。

“Anakin，今天的训练里，我将再加强训练你对于原力的运用。”

“好的，师父。”

“我要你，像往常一样，闭上你的双眼。请专注于我的声音，同时也聆听你的呼吸。”Obi-Wan的声音依旧是那么抚慰人心而循循善诱。

Anakin端了端自己的坐姿，合上双眼，双手搭在自己的膝盖处，胸口与腹部有些许起伏。

“今天的训练与以往的训练有所不同，以往的训练是对于原力的感知。但是今天的训练，我却要你忘记所学的东西，忘记关于原力的一切。”

Anakin不知道Obi-Wan又在做什么新的“教学实验”。

“其实，这一点上，你或许比我懂得更多。”Anakin似乎可以从中其中听到Obi-Wan的微笑，“原力在你的体现上是最多的，你能感应到它，但你依旧常常捉襟见肘。”

“对，我越是去追逐它，我越能感觉它离我远去。我一直是这种感觉。”

“我们先把这个问题放在一边，我再问你，”Obi-Wan缓了缓语气，“你知道冥想在做什么吗？”

“在静心，以保持专注，控制情绪，师父。”

“但你控制得住吗？”

“有时候我觉得它并没有什么用。我依旧沮丧，依旧烦躁，师父。”

“依旧有时不听你师父的话。”Obi-Wan的语调带着一丝戏谑。

“那是因为……”

Obi-Wan打断了徒弟的顶嘴：“我再问你一个问题，但你不一定马上把问题回答出来。”Obi-Wan顿了一顿，语气变得缓慢：“你为什么来在这里？”

“我想成为一位绝地，也想解救我们的母亲。”Anakin回忆起了塔图因的沙漠，他的母亲，他的R2和C-3PO，“另外因为我的原力很强，尊敬的奎刚师父也发现了这一点，训练我或许对于绝地来说是必需的，我会对抗黑暗的力量。”

“很好，这是一个答案，但是你的内心真心信服吗？”

Anakin无比疑惑这个问题对自己有什么帮助：“或许吧，我一直都是那么想的，平常聊天遇到这个问题我一定是这么回答的。”

“这是你心中的故事线，这也是外人看来的故事线，也是事情本来发生的样子。”

“对，师父。”

“目标，未来，清醒时折磨人心的愿望，这时候你心里的潜能已经被自我编造的故事线给限制起来。”

“可是，失去目标还有什么意义呢？否则每天睁眼醒来又是为了什么呢？”

“你有没有想过这种可能性：这一切都不关乎你个人。”Obi-Wan带着微笑叹了一口气，“一种危险的可能，一个危险的想法，但你不能无视它。一种更伟大的侍奉，一种更坚决的臣服。我不是想让你放弃自己的目标，而是想让你在行动时忘记目标。 ”

Obi-Wan继续说道：“我们冥想的目的不是为了与原力建立起更深的联系，更是为了深刻地理解我们自己。”

“而是为了深刻地理解我们自己。”安纳金喃喃地重复了这句话。

“我们需要先回答自我为何物，再去考虑如何掌控原力。”Obi-Wan继续说道。

往后便是长久的沉默，Anakin按往常的冥想一样，专注在自己的呼吸上，Anakin眼前的黑暗失去了它的声音，他感觉到自己在宇宙间翕动舒张。心跳的砰动，肌肉的舒张，海浪的呼吸，星际间的波频，这世间究竟何为真实。此刻，Anakin的意识逐渐安静而专注。

突然Anakin感到眼皮前方一阵光亮，同时冷风伴随而来的是刺骨的寒冷。

“Obi-Wan？”Anakin下意识地叫喊出来。

Anakin睁眼发现自己身立于山野，而眼前全是冰雪，而不见他师父的踪影。

*

Anakin曾经听Obi-Wan说在冥想的时候有可能会进入到另一个空间，但是他之前从来过进入其它空间的经历。这应该就是Obi-Wan所说的那个空间，Anakin心想。

Anakin看着自己手中的光剑，又茫然地望向前方被白雪覆盖的群山。

Obi-Wan从来没有告诉它这个空间是来做什么的。

Anakin突然听见背后一阵震动，像是某种巨型动物的脚步声。还没有等Anakin转过身来，他就被一个冰冷而坚硬的东西一下子拍起。

Obi-Wan总是不告诉Anakin很多事情。

在Anakin摔在地上，脸抄下糊了一脸的雪后，他才看清那个生物，或准确地来说，是半生物。

那是一条全部由冰构成的龙，在日光的照射之下反射着亮光，其透明的身体之下是龙的骨架，似乎是由一种纯白色的晶体构成。冰龙正在朝Anakin走来，眼里散发着蓝色宝石的光芒，满是攻击的意味。

Anakin用原力感应到被摔在雪里的光剑。

Obi-Wan总是以“现在还不是时候。”的回答来应付Obi-Wan的追问，有些事情非得等到大敌当前的时候再告诉Anakin吗？

Obi-Wan可从来没有教过Anakin什么屠龙之术。

Obi-Wan更没有告诉他在这个空间里被一条龙给拍死是什么结果。

突然，冰龙咆哮着地冲向Anakin。

Anakin手举光剑，凛然面对那条比他高十五六倍的冰龙，他的袍子上还附着雪，而他已经不觉得寒冷。

冰龙意欲用爪子抓住Anakin，Anakin快速躲开，并对准了冰龙的爪子，举起了光剑。

一刀下去，光剑竟然发出响亮的脆响，他惊讶地发现龙的爪子丝毫不动。

来不及再多地思考，Anakin马上躲闪冰龙的进攻，他觉得自己不能再这么进行下去了。

他究竟要怎样才能击败这个对光剑免疫的冰龙呢？

“你必须真正忘记你所学到的东西。”Anakin突然在耳边听到了那个熟悉的温和而有力量的声音，却到不到他的来源。

“我究竟要怎么做？”Anakin试图和他师父对话。

“我之前并没有教过你如何对抗冰龙的本领。”

“现在的你不要直接去求那个最优的作战计划，最优的解法，那些我教给你的东西。”

Anakin有些急切：“可是我找不到冰龙的一点破绽，我的光剑对它完全没有用。”Anakin说着跑向龙的侧方。

“你必须真正忘记你所学到的东西。更重要的是，你必须忘记你自己。”

Anakin钻过冰龙煽动的翅膀。

Anakin在奔跑中发问：“这个空间到底是为什么存在的？我在这里死了会怎样。”而他已经得不到答案。

冰龙的尾巴即将甩向Anakin，Anakin乘势抓住时机，爬上冰龙的尾巴，紧紧抓住冰龙表皮的冰缝而不松手。

龙的尾巴疯狂地甩动的，Anakin艰难地爬向龙背，这时Anakin发现冰龙已经准备煽动起翅膀，冰晶的羽翼在Anakin两边上下来回晃动。

冰龙想要起飞。

Anakin的手抓得紧紧了些。

Anakin回想起Obi-Wan的话：你必须忘记你自己。

或许这一切都不关乎Anakin自己。

在隐隐约约的摸索下，Anakin的神经触碰到了原力。

冰龙已经起飞。

Anakin将手掌贴在龙的脊背上，闭上双眼，渐渐地平静了呼吸，像是他知道的那样，他感觉整个空间一分一毫地调低了音量，在龙背上起伏的波澜也渐渐消失。他似乎感到自己身处于这个空间以外。

风、冰、水、雪、泪、血。

或许这一切都不关乎自己。

生命的容器，醒时的愿望，梦时的幻想。他甚至可以就此放手。

Anakin感觉自己的疼痛与肢体开始融化，没有叫喊，没有情绪，没有故事。

Anakin知道自己正在坠落。

就在一瞬间，Anakin的嘴角突然泛起一阵微笑，飞驰而来的冰龙接住了他，刚刚那条暴躁的冰龙竟突然出现在了Anakin的身体下方。

Anakin起身跨坐在冰龙的背上。冰龙没有了之前的攻击性，在白雪茫茫之间滑行。

或许只有冰龙与Anakin知道，Anakin在用原力驾驭着冰龙，Anakin知道冰龙内心的平和与喜悦。

凛冽的风吹拂起Anakin的头发，Anakin想起了之前Obi-Wan问他的问题：

“你为什么要成为绝地武士？”

Anakin有了自己的答案。

*

Anakin耳边的风声逐渐模糊，眼前的冰雪在他闭上眼的时刻逐渐消失，Anakin睁眼时，发现自己回到了冥想室。

在昏暗的光线中，他感到头昏脑胀一般，等他回过神来，他发现现实中的原力中有意外的波动。

Anakin当即发现了原力异常的来源：他的师父：Obi-Wan正侧倒在地上，双手落在身体前侧，一条外界的暖黄色的日光从窗缝中进来，扫在Obi-Wan的面颊和头发上，发丝微微泛着光亮。Anakin抚上他的肩膀，却发现他的师父浑身冰冷。

“师父。”他呼唤道，轻轻晃动他师父的身子。

见Obi-Wan没有反应，Anakin匆忙伸出右手抚上Obi-Wan的颈动脉，在他两肌肤刚接触的一瞬，Obi-Wan的双眼倏然睁开了。

奇异的是，他师父的虹膜变成了深浓的偏紫的蓝宝石颜色，Anakin认得出那是冰雪世界中的冰龙的虹膜的颜色，偏紫的色泽是因为洒在他脸上的暖光的照耀。

渐渐那宝石色的光泽逐渐消退，Obi-Wan的虹膜恢复到自然的蓝色。Anakin感到原力逐渐恢复了原状。

Obi-Wan的目光接上Anakin的双眼，Anakin紧紧盯着Obi-Wan的双眼就能想象他嘴角的微笑。

Anakin嘴唇微微颤动，他似乎想说一些什么，但还是决定什么什么都不说。

此刻只有到原力的起伏，似乎一句话就将扰乱这片波纹。

他们就这么沉默了一会儿。

Anakin的右手还搭在Obi-Wan的颈部。

Anakin知道，在另一个空间，他们通过原力彼此交织。原力的驯化作用不是牵引绳索，而是理解与舞蹈。

Obi-Wan缓缓坐起来，右手的指尖微微触碰Anakin的右手手腕内侧的静脉处，若即若离地触碰着。Obi-Wan可以看到Anakin的喉结在移动。

Obi-Wan不自禁地咽了咽口水。

刹那间，Anakin的左手伸到Obi-Wan的背后，覆上Obi-Wan的腰，将Obi-Wan的上半身朝自己一送。

两人同时听到了Obi-Wan受到惊吓般的呼气声。

突然的靠近让两人的面部几乎将贴在一起。Anakin朝下看着Obi-Wan下垂的睫毛，Anakin从来没有见过这样有些驯顺的师父。

Anakin将左手向上游离至肩膀的后侧，沉下头侧过脸，他们的嘴唇似乎将要触碰。Anakin在手掌中感受到了Obi-Wan的颤抖。Obi-Wan的睫毛微微闪动，胸廓下沉自然地带动颈部略微前伸。

Anakin的右手至下而上在Obi-Wan的发丝间穿梭，手上微微借力向内一收便将Obi-Wan的嘴唇覆上了自己的。

接触的瞬间，Anakin感觉自己身体的一个说不上来的部位微微一动。

Anakin没有羞耻，没有纠结，他心里只有欲望，而他明白自己正在端详着自己的欲望。他恰恰知道自己要怎么做。

他细细地摩擦着Obi-Wan的双唇，惊叹于其绵软与细腻，一点一点地加大了幅度。Obi-Wan双眼微合，双唇微张，像是邀请着Anakin的品尝，又像主动探索着Anakin双唇的质感，伴随着Anakin的节奏变得肆意了起来。

在吻至激烈之处，Anakin却将他们的双唇一下分开，他两微笑着喘息着的同时，Obi-Wan的双手当即覆上上Anakin的胸前和腰部。

Obi-Wan双眼看向Anakin，现在落日的光芒转移到了Anakin的双眼上，此时Anakin的虹膜略带着金光，像是给他的徒弟增加了一层攻击性。

Obi-Wan将Anakin拉向自己，双唇略带吮吸地侵占起来。

Anakin以类似的强度回击，同时手指穿过Obi-Wan头后的头发向上抚摸，他的左手抓紧了Obi-Wan武士袍腰际上方的布料。

Obi-Wan感觉自己突然被搂了过去，喉咙不禁发出了一声颤抖的“啊”。

这时候这个吻变得激烈了起来，侵与占，进与退，攻与守。Anakin曾经坠落，Obi-Wan曾经相伴，天地之间曾只有他们两人。

Obi-Wan的手在Anakin的胸前游走，这时Obi-Wan的动作变得迷乱了起来，拇指的指腹有意无意地隔着布料抚摸着Anakin的乳头。渐渐Obi-Wan的手又深入了Anakin的领口，Obi-Wan冰冷的手明显在用力地拉扯这Anakin的黑袍。

Anakin左手在这时收了回来，想帮助去掉这碍事的衣物。

突然门口传来渐渐靠近脚步声，他们似乎从梦中惊醒一般，这才察觉他们不适合再进行下去了。

Obi-Wan发现他们这才说上话：“Anakin，今天你先回去吧。”

Anakin看着Obi-Wan的双眼，其中残存着欲望犹如灰烬中的火星，Anakin想说些什么，但是脚步声已越来越近，Anakin马上拉扯整齐自己的衣物，遮住了自己略带斑红的胸口，匆忙说：“好的，师父。”他快步走出了冥想室。

*

令Anakin感到惊讶的是，在第二天Obi-Wan再次站在Anakin面前的时候，Anakin开始怀疑自己昨天的经历单单只是个梦境。看Obi-Wan的神色，似乎没有了昨天的记忆。

而Anakin深刻得记得那吻，深刻记得他记忆中不同以往的Obi-Wan，不是作为一位教导者的Obi-Wan。

Anakin原本以为他们可以再继续先前的冲动，至少谈论下前一天发生的事情。

但是Obi-Wan的双眼不参杂一丝欲望，声音也保持着教导式的口吻。Obi-Wan在回顾之前练习的招式，但Anakin只是盯着他师父的双唇看，心里想的只有昨天的掠夺的感觉，Obi-Wan的声音似乎洗去了含义，仅仅只剩下音波的浮动。

直到Obi-Wan捕捉到Anakin的呆滞，突然发问：“Anakin？”

Anakin从他的愤愤中晃过神来：“嗯？”

“你有在听吗？”

“说实话，没有，师父。”Anakin答到，“我觉得我们应该谈谈昨天的事情。”

Obi-Wan将身体转过一边，侧身对着Anakin：“我知道你心里在想什么，但现在不是时候。我们可以在训练结束之后我们在聊。”

“可我不能像你一样假装什么事情都没有发生过。”Anakin的语气变得严厉起来，同时又像是带着心碎。

“耐心一些，我的徒弟。”

Anakin难以置信得看向Obi-Wan：“我需要答案，关于那个空间，关于原力，关于我们的牵连。”

“你会得到答案，但是你先完成今天的训练。”

一种强势的力量直通Anakin的语气，“你不能就这么转身离我而去。”话音刚落Anakin才意识到他从来没有以这种命令式语气对待他的师父。

Obi-Wan的语气一如既往不经波澜，“今天训练结束之后，你会得到答案，我向保证。”随即转过头去面对Anakin，打开了光剑，“来，我们训练吧。”

Anakin深吸一口气，举起光剑。

瞬间两把光剑挥舞，他们进入了训练的状态。Anakin一上来就是一阵猛烈的攻势，像是在宣泄着什么一样，而Obi-Wan定力上半身，像是可以预测他徒弟的招式一样，不紧不慢地对抗着他徒弟一次又一次的攻击。

Anakin的动作越来越快，Obi-Wan的防守却依旧有条不紊。

突然间，Anakin得到了机会，将光剑对准了Obi-Wan的脖子，脸上的表情有些得意。

但是他看到Obi-Wan脸上的淡然，Obi-Wan用目光示意他用剑的手。

Anakin低头一看，自己的袖口早已破碎，若是实战，他本该是断手的那一个，Anakin没有预料到Obi-Wan对于他的手臂的攻击。

Anakin的脸上露出不可思议的敬佩：“你打算赔偿我的衣服嘛，师父。”

“当你的买教训的学费吧，下次可不是断一只袖子的事情了。”Obi-Wan扬起了他的眉毛。

Anakin似乎从之前的情绪中脱离了开来，他的心思逐渐平和，接下来的几次战斗，Anakin收敛了自己的攻势，在第三场的时候，Anakin的几次攻势将Obi-Wan逼到了墙边，光剑自然地对准了Obi-Wan的喉咙。

Obi-Wan的脸上是骄傲的微笑，承认道：“你赢了。”他们各自将光剑收起。

Anakin笑言道：“关于开飞船的事情可不许抵赖。”

Anakin喘着气望向Obi-Wan，突然间，Anakin有一种似曾相识的感觉，像是前一日，像是在冰雪之中。

看着Obi-Wan背靠着墙仰头微笑，Anakin的欲求逐渐升起。

不知是哪一种冲动，Anakin微微收缩眼睑，突然以另一种神色看着Obi-Wan，他的大脑像没有组织过语言那样，直接用着他从来没有过的，包含力量又带有些许威严的语气命令道：“你将在我面前跪下。”

Obi-Wan看Anakin的眼神与其说是不可思议，不如说是感到了背叛。他听到自己颤颤地说：“我……我……”，他的一个膝盖将落未落落，上半身微微前后晃动。光剑从手中滑落，听得到接触地面的声响。

“将在你面前跪下。”语调中透露着放弃挣扎的意味，柔弱与脆弱尽显无遗，最后一个音节就像失去了力量。Obi-Wan的左边膝盖落向地面的时刻僵持了一下，在斜侧的肩膀的带动下，弯曲的右腿瞬势收起，大腿与上半身垂直与地面，而后Obi-Wan缓缓坐在自己脚跟上。在整个过程中，Obi-Wan的目光从Anakin那双掠夺般的双眼转移到了他的领口，而其神色已从感到背叛转为犯懵的脆弱。

“意念控制只适用于意志不坚定的人。”Anakin记得Obi-Wan曾经这么跟他说，但是他的师父绝非意志不坚之人。

在冰雪的荒原中，原力在他们之间有了某种和谐的联系。

Anakin正低头看着跪在自己的脚边的师父。

他能听到Obi-Wan间或发出的颤抖的呼气的声音，与其相伴的是他突然收缩胸廓与前伸的脖颈，双唇微微颤抖而几近触碰。

欲言又止，压抑着颤栗的感觉，Obi-Wan直直地盯着Anakin的领口。

Obi-Wan向来在很多事情上很是对的，他懂得学徒的心理，他懂得提高的方法，他知道Anakin的习惯与暴脾气。

Anakin侧过脸低头看着自己的师父闪动的睫毛，一股冲动从他的腹部涌起。

Anakin的手直接伸向Obi-Wan的下颌的一侧。

在触碰到的那一瞬间，Obi-Wan望向Anakin掠夺性的目光，颤抖地说出：“Anakin。”

Anakin用指尖细细抚摸着Obi-Wan的下颌线，初次探索那边柔软的肌肤，随后指尖伸到耳朵的后侧，揉搓那边一根一根的发丝。

兴奋与颤栗，脆弱赤诚而真实。

一切万物凝结于这一瞬。

整个永恒世界的一刹那。

// THE END

**Author's Note:**

> *标题取自于剧《爱，死亡和机器人》第七集“天鹰座裂缝之外”（Beyond the Aquila Rift）的配乐标题 Living in the Shadows，该曲作者为Matthew Perryman Jones。本文的时候也有参考故事与歌词的意境。
> 
> *“我们冥想的目的不是为了与原力建立起更深的联系，更是为了深刻地理解我们自己。我们必须先把握自己，再去考虑如何掌控原力。”这两句话来源于漫画。


End file.
